Warlocks Game
by SparklyWorlack13
Summary: Jackson Marie Roberts is not your normal Warlock. She lives in the California Institute. Six years have passed and she is now 14. but when six new people come from the New York Institute secrets are spilled. Don't Hate just READ!
1. Chapter 1

Holy Grail

I sip my hot coco while staring out into the garden. It's been a year since I left my host family. I called them once. I'm only wearing a sports bra and pajama pants. I now live in Warlock bane. The name of the kingdom my mom runs. She is the queen and I'm the princess. My father is an evil warlock who wants me back. He has my brother, Luke. Luke has demon blood in him.

I feel warm arms snake around my waist. I turn my head to see Elanora. "Jackie your freezing." Elanora kisses the top of my head. "I'm sorry I didn't notice." I feel her laugh. She kisses my cheek. "Your cheeks are pink and your nose is red." I snap my fingers and the coco disappears. I turn my head and lean up. Our lips meet in the most sweet and most sensitive kiss.

-0-

That was six years ago. Now I live in the California Institute. I'm now fourteen. I have brown hair. Which turns blond at the bottom. My eyes are brown, but they turn different colors depending on my mood. Icy blue is when I'm sad. Bloody red is when I'm mad. Gold is when I'm really exited. Green is when I'm sick. And finally brown is when I'm calm or normal.

I'm right now sleeping at my best friend, Emma's house. I'm hear because some new people are coming to the institute. I'm in a perfect dream. Or shall I say was. That was until Emma started hitting me with a pillow… Jerk.

"I'm up!" I yell.

She stops and walks over to her iPod doc.

"Okay. Let's get ready. Your brother is coming to pick us up in 30 minutes."

"shit."

I hear the next song. Emma and I look at each other. Then we break out singing.

Jackie-

I USED TO BITE MY TONGUE AND HOLD MY BREATH

Emma-

scared to rock the boat and make a mess

so i sat quietly, agreed politely

i guess that forgot i had a choice

We both started to get dressed. Since it's my birthday.

Jackie-

I LET YOU PUSH ME PASSED THE BREAKING POINT

I STOOD FOR NOTHING,

SO I FELL FOR EVERYTHING

Emma-

you held me down,

but i got up

already brushing off the dust

you hear my voice,

you hear that sound?

Jackie-

LIKE THUNDER GONNA SHAKE THE GROUND

YOU HELD ME DOWN BUT I GOT UP

GET READY CAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH I SEE IT ALL,

I SEE IT NOW

BoUtH-

I gOt ThE eYe Of ThE tIgEr,

ThE fIrE,

dAnCiNg ThRoUgH tHe FiRe

CaUsE i Am ThE cHaMpIoN aNd YoUr GoNnA hEaR mE rOaR!

The song soon ends and we are finished. I am wearing a bloody red dress with a white ribbon and a big bow in the back. My hair is done up in curls on top of my head. Emma is just wearing black demi jeans and a black low cut shirt. Emma is a shadow hunter.

Soon we hear a car horn. Welcome To Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk out of the house and see Matt's BMW parked on the side of the road. We pile in to Matt's car and head off to school.

"So, how are the newbie's?" I ask Matt.

"Their cool. There are four shadow hunters, one warlock, and one vampire."

"Cool."

The rest of the ride was silent. When we got there I could see my sister and the newbie's. Emma, Matt, and I started walking towards them. Suddenly I felt some one grab me from behind.

"Guess who." They whispered in my ear.

"Santa Claus?"

"No it's your best, most awesome girlfriend ever."

I turn my head and see Isis. I move my body and rap my arms around her neck. She is one head above me. Isis is a warlock too. She moved here from Egypt two years ago. We've been together for a year now. Unlike me she has a cat tail.

"Come on let's meet some new people" I say.

"Okay."

I take her hand in mine. We walk over to Matt and the others. Once we get there I see my sister, Ashley, looking at me and Isis's hands intertwined.

"Ash, get over." I say.

She starts to glare at me. I just smirk. Then Matt clears his throat.

"Okay, Jackie we'd like you to meet Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus." He says.

"No." I say.

"It's not just Magnus. It's the MAGNIFICENT MAGNUS."

I look over and see Magnus smiling.

"Why does it matter?" Matt asks.

"Cause Gay guys and Lesbian girls like big intros." I say.

"Gosh. Did you learn anything from me?"

As soon as I say this the bell stars to ring.


End file.
